


Adorkable in Love

by HDAnalyst



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorkable, Adorkable Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward First Times, Chemistry, Chronic Illness, F/M, Family Fluff, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Irondad, Not Underage, POV First Person, Spideychelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDAnalyst/pseuds/HDAnalyst
Summary: Peter is away at MIT while MJ stayed in NY for College/University. MJ comes to visit Peter for the first long weekend of the semester and this adorkableness ensues.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Adorkable in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartofcathedrals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofcathedrals/gifts).



> So this is a gift I wrote for the EXTREMELY TALENTED HeartofCathedrals. She has a lovely fic titled "Air I Breathe" which I highly recommend! If you like Whump/comfort angsty fluff READ IT I promise you'll love it!!
> 
> This smutty fic is very much based off of hers, so some of the asthma related comments may be unfamiliar if you haven't read it. That being said, this could probably be read as a stand alone! 
> 
> Mind the tags! If you don't enjoy first person POV please don't read!
> 
> This is unbeta'd and I have NEVER written anything before, let alone posted anything. Kind criticism is of course encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> To HeartOfCathedrals: I know you're having a really hard time right now, so I hope this little piece of adorkable smut makes you smile! Thank you for encouraging me to put words on a page because Merlin knows I'd never have done it before we met! x0x

I swear the clock couldn’t move any slower if it tried. I’m stuck completing the analysis calculations for the chem lab I just spent nearly three hours completing but my brain won’t cooperate. Calculations aren’t even that difficult, the only problem is, I can’t concentrate on class because after weeks of being apart, MJ is finally coming to visit for the weekend and I guess I wasn’t prepared for how much I’d miss her. 

It’s strange, you go from seeing someone everyday without fail, you get used to seeing them, they become a constant in your life, and then suddenly that constant is 210 miles away. We text almost constantly sure, but it’s not the same. I force my attention back onto my lab calculations because while this isn’t an overly difficult lab, we’re being graded on how well we performed the procedure. 

The lab required us to mix two solutions to create a compound that doesn’t dissolve in water. We mixed an aqueous sodium chloride solution with an aqueous silver nitrate solution. The reaction was actually kinda cool because when we mixed the two clear liquids, it appeared to snow in the test tube! The white compound that formed was silver chloride and that apparently doesn’t dissolve in water. 

We then had to isolate the silver chloride by heating to evaporate off all of the water, and determine the mass of the silver chloride on an analytical balance. For the analysis, we had to use our data to determine which of the solutions we mixed was the “limiting reactant” by performing stoichiometric calculations we learned in class. I’m at the point where I am converting the mass of the silver chloride to moles of silver chloride, when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I check to see that the instructor isn’t looking my way, and discretely try to view the message. 

“Where are you loser? I’m waiting outside your dorm building, but no one will let me in”

I know I have the goofiest grin on my face after reading that text so I try and fail to school my expression and answer back, “I’m still in class for the next seven minutes :( I’ll be over as soon as I can.” 

Now that I know she is waiting for me, I turn back to my lab notebook, and in record speed perform the necessary calculations. I calculate my percent yield to be 95% which indicates that I did a decent job on the procedure, submit my preliminary data report to the TA, and dash out the door in an effort to find MJ. 

I’m all but sprinting across campus toward the dorms when I feel my lungs start to protest wildly. My watch sends me an orange alert, meaning I need meds ASAP. I groan internally and reluctantly slow down and attempt to catch my breath but it’s no use. The orange alert sounds again and I find myself talking out loud, “I heard you the first time Karen, I’m on it.” 

The wheezing has become audible and is forcing me to drag in slow shallow breaths. I move to sit on a nearby bench, and reluctantly pull out my inhaler. I hate having to use this thing in public where people can see. Unfortunately I made the classic mistake of forgetting that my lungs suck, and in my excitement to see MJ didn’t anticipate my lungs of all things would waylay me. 

After a forceful exhale, I take a puff of my inhaler and breathe as deeply as possible, count to three and slowly let out a shaky exhale. I repeat the process a second time and while my heart rate seems to be increasing, my lungs are definitely calming down. I stay seated for a few more minutes and then slowly start walking toward the dorm. It’s times like these when I get really down about being me. I can’t even be excited about seeing my girlfriend like a normal person. No, I have to have a public asthma attack on the way to see her because I forgot for a millisecond that I can’t run due to my lung issues. 

That’s the real kicker isn’t it? Organs that are supposed to keep you alive, pretty damn important organs too, just don’t work properly for me. It’s hard to stay positive when you’re constantly being reminded that you’re different in a way that alters your everyday life and there’s nothing you can do about it. 

As I turn the corner onto the street where my dorm is, I see her, leaning casually against the building, arms folded, scarf wrapped around her neck, dark hair braided and pulled onto her left shoulder, long legs crossed at the ankles as her foot taps impatiently on the concrete, head twisting side to side taking everything in, while simultaneously seeking me out. Her eyes find mine, and for a second I’m breathless for a completely different reason. 

The moment our eyes meet, hers seem to light up a bit, her smile slowly creeps up on the edges climbing upward toward her eyes, lighting them up further, and her posture relaxes almost instantaneously. The warmth in my chest spreads outward and I’m no longer concerned that I had to use my inhaler in public because she’s here, and looking at me like that, and I swear she gets more beautiful each time I see her. 

It takes everything in me not to run over to her, but I walk as quickly as my lungs will allow. The moment I’m standing in front of her the only word that comes to mind is, “Hi.”

She smiles softly back at me and says, “Hi loser,” and that’s all the warning I get before she presses her lips to mine. She pulls back, and then playfully slaps my arm and says, Took you long enough; I’ve been waiting almost a half an hour. How far away are the class buildings in this fancy schmancy place?” 

Guilt floods my system, and I instinctively drop my gaze to the ground. “I-I’m sorry I-“

She puts her hand under my chin and lifts my gaze to hers and says, “Hey none of that, what’s wrong?” 

The worry in her expression is palpable, so I drop the facade that everything is fine, “I-I had to take my inhaler halfway across campus and couldn’t move for a few minutes. I’m sorry I kept you waiting.” 

“Will you please stop apologizing for things like that? I’m fine, I was kidding mostly. I knew you were in class, but I figured if there was a chance you got out early…” she trails off as an evident blush trails up her cheeks and I’m just…stunned. She was just as excited to see me, so she drove up earlier in case class ended early so we could have more time together. 

“I missed you too MJ,” I reply trying not to show how ridiculously happy I am and again failing miserably because the smile on my face just won’t seem to go away. She looks up at me and is returning it so I can’t be too embarrassed. 

I bend down to grab her overnight bag and she simply rolls her eyes at me, slaps my hand away and says, “Parker, I am no damsel in distress, and while I appreciate the politeness I think I can handle the bag that I packed, then carried both to and from the car. By myself. No hero necessary. Dork.” 

I can’t help but laugh because that’s such an MJ thing to say. I lift my hands in mock surrender and chuckling lightly say, “Okay, okay, no more swooping in to save the day, got it. Sorry it’s a hard habit to break.” 

She smirks at me and replies, “No worries, you could always ask though. I appreciate the courtesy.” She grabs her bag and slings it over her shoulder and looks at me expectantly. 

“Oh, right! I have to let you inside, sorry got a bit...er...distracted.” I say and feel my face flush almost immediately. She simply smirks and follows me to the main entrance of the dorm. 

It suddenly strikes me that she has an overnight bag, she’s going to be sleeping in my dorm. I don’t have an extra bed. That means...that means we’ll be sharing a bed. How did I not realize this before now? Does she know that I don’t have a spare bed? Is she anticipating us sharing a bed? No, no, of course not. She probably assumes I’ll sleep on the couch or the floor or something. Yeah, that’s it, there’s no way she wants us to...right? But what if she does? What if she does want to share a bed what if she wants to you know...do stuff. Like stuff we haven’t done before. 

A million what ifs are currently racing through my mind and I’m suddenly completely overwhelmed. Did she think I only invited her here for that? Maybe I’m getting ahead of myself. Okay, let’s look at the facts, she prompted seeing one another on Columbus Day weekend because both MIT and NYU have off on Monday. She started the conversation of who was going to come to who. I immediately offered for her to come here because I wanted to designate the time to her, and if I went back to NY I would feel guilty not seeing May. She seemed to like the idea right away and said she’d look into transportation. I offered her money to help pay for her to come here which she appreciated but declined. 

She never mentioned anything about sleeping arrangements. She just said “I’ll stay with you until Monday morning and then go back on the train.” I hadn’t thought twice about it because it seemed like a practical decision. Now however, I’m on the verge of real panic, because I have no idea what her expectations are. I suppose I could just ask her. But I don’t want to come off as too eager, or have her misread the situation like I only invited her here for, you know, sexual reasons. Ergh, what am I going to do? 

She’s followed behind me as we’ve made our way up to the third floor where my dorm is. I unlock the door and lead her inside, but I’m suddenly so self conscious I don’t know where to begin. She simply takes in her surroundings with a small smile on her face, and seems content with the place. I figure I should give her a tour so I show her the shared kitchen, the bathroom, the common area and then point down the hallway toward my bedroom, “My room is down there.”

“Oh great, do you mind if I drop my stuff off in there?” She states as if us sharing a room was the plan all along. 

Suddenly at a loss for words, I manage to squeak out, “Sure!” She hears something odd in my voice because she gives me an appraising look as she walks down the hall to drop off her bags. 

I am so unbelievably wrong footed at this point that my heart is pounding in my chest and I’m finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than the fact that MJ might be sleeping in my room. With me. In my bed. I’m still not completely convinced however so I just try to play it cool until I have more information. 

She walks back out of my bedroom, as if it’s a normal everyday occurrence, and requests to use the bathroom. “O-Of course!” I manage, as she goes in and closes the door behind her. 

Oh no, what if she wants to shower? In our tub? While I’m sitting in the next room? I don’t know if I can handle that. Christ this weekend is rapidly becoming more stressful by the second. Is this normal? Do normal eighteen-year-olds have their girlfriends visit them at college and not anticipate…activities? I’m getting ahead of myself. I’m sure she is just looking for some normalcy with both of us going to different schools. Well probably just sit on the couch and watch movies like we normally do, nothing to stress here. 

She finally comes out of the bathroom, and smiles at me before she asks, “How was class?” And it seems so domestic, sharing a space, talking about how our days went, being alone just the two of us. My roommate actually went to visit his girlfriend this weekend as well, so we have the dorm to ourselves. I probably should have mentioned that to her before she agreed to come here. Maybe she assumed we would have a third person as a buffer, like we had going with Ned back at home. As if she’s reading my mind, she asks, “Where’s your roommate?” 

Alright just play it cool, be honest, you know she’ll see right through any lies. “He erm, he actually left for the weekend. His girlfriend is dorming at a college in Connecticut so he went to visit her and won't be back until Monday night. I’m sorry I didn’t think to mention it because he just told me about it Wednesday night and we had already cemented our plans, and I had gotten the okay from him to have you here before he even considered leaving and you’re not mad are you?” I breathe in deeply, feeling my face heat as I finish saying all of this in one breath. 

She just looks at me with wide eyes as though I’ve gone crazy, and says, “Peter why would I be mad? It's not as though we were going to spend the whole weekend with him third wheeling, just wanted to introduce myself and for once not be socially awkward if I could help it.” She then looks at me appraisingly again and continues, “Are you alright? You seem flushed and out of breath. Do you...do you need to do a treatment?” She supplies the last bit in the smallest voice possible as she knows how embarrassed I get when I have to do treatments in front of her. 

It’s at this point that my heart simply melts into a puddle because she is here, and doesn’t mind that my roommate is gone. That it’s just the two of us. That we have the whole weekend to get reacquainted in whatever way we see fit. I offer her a shy smile and suggest, “Why don’t we order in some food and watch a movie, for old-times sake? Hmm?” That seems to clear the air and she smiles at me again. 

“What do you suggest? I could go for some pizza right now.” She supplies helpfully. 

“I shake my head, stifle a laugh and reply, “We’re not in New York anymore MJ. Pizza outside of New York is...an adventure.” 

She shrugs and retorts, “How bad can it be? I mean it's just bread sauce and cheese no?” 

“You’d think, but if you’re up for an adventure we can order pizza. Most People around here order Dominos because even though it's not New York pizza, you still know what you’re getting.” I say as I look in the kitchen cabinet for a menu. 

“If Domino’s is the gold standard perhaps we should order Chinese.” She adds hastily. 

I smile at her and in a reassuring tone say, “You’ll be happy you changed your mind.” I find the menu for the Chinese place on the corner and pass it over. We end up ordering pork fried rice, a few egg rolls and chicken lo mein. Figure that’ll tide us over. I place the order for delivery and give directions to my dorm and join MJ on the couch. 

I decide to sit an acceptable distance away and let her come to me, that way I don’t look like I’m only glad she’s here so I can cop a feel. She rolls her eyes when I sit on the other end of the sofa and shifts so that she can snuggle next to me and lay her head on my shoulder. “What movie would you like to watch?” She inquires and I honestly hadn’t planned exactly what we’d do. I was too excited that she was coming that I couldn’t look past her arrival. 

“I didn’t have anything in mind, what would you like to watch?” There now the ball is in her court. 

“We’re dumbasses! It’s October! You know what that means!” She starts vibrating excitedly on the couch because of _course_ I know what that means. It means we’re watching _Hocus Pocus_ for the billionth time. I honestly can’t even be upset about it when she’s sitting there bouncing in place like a giddy three year old waiting to open presents on Christmas morning. 

“Alright,” I sigh in mock surrender, “ _Hocus Pocus_ it is.” I walk over to the bookshelf where I have all of my movies, and find it pretty quickly surprisingly enough. I put the disc into the DVD player and get it all set to play. 

Once the movie starts, she snuggles in next to me again. I’ve honestly missed this much more than I anticipated. There’s something about being physically close to someone that just makes you feel like you’re not alone. We’re about fifteen minutes into the movie when I hear a knock on the door. I jump up to go answer the door, pay the delivery guy and bring the food over to the coffee table. I go to move back toward the kitchen and she calls to me, “Don’t bother with plates, it’s just dishes we’ll have to wash later.” Smiling to myself, I grab us some forks and hurry back into the common area. 

I hand her a fork and she grabs the container of chicken lo mein and unceremoniously digs in, and it’s one of the most endearing things I’ve seen to date. It means something that she is comfortable enough to eat out of take out containers, rather than off a plate, she isn’t too self conscious to get grease on her chin in front of me, she’s still enraptured with the movie and yelling and laughing at the screen with her mouth full and I think this is the moment. The moment that tips me over the edge into dare I say it...love. I think I am irrefutably in love with this beautiful girl, and it hits me like a Mack truck to the head. 

It’s interesting, I always thought I’d be terrified at the revelation that I’m in love with someone, but instead I feel lighthearted, giddy and ridiculously happy all wrapped up into one. Fear is one thing I don’t feel because looking at her I think, she might really love me back. She wouldn’t have traveled hundreds of miles and waited out in the cold for thirty minutes if she didn’t right? 

The feeling swells in my chest and I feel as if my heart might just burst with happiness because I get to see this girl, a girl who could have anyone, being completely herself without a care in the world. She chose me, the luckiest dork on Earth, to spend her first weekend away from college with. She’d rather be sitting on my second hand dorm couch than out at a party meeting new people like normal teenagers do, and It’s all that I can bear to not blurt out the words _I love you_ right then and there. 

Instead, I turn a fond gaze over to her and she looks at me with a strange expression, “What? Do I have something on my face?” 

I shake my head and assure her, “No, there’s nothing on your face, you’re perfect.”

Her eyes widen a fraction and she looks at me with an expression I can’t decipher. I’m starting to feel nervous as if I’ve given too much away, when she puts down her food, grabs the container of food in my hand, and places them both on the table before essentially attacking my mouth with hers. 

I’m so thrown off by the abrupt change of pace that I simply allow it to happen. Somehow she’s climbed into my lap and is kissing me furiously as though her life depends on it. At this point, all of the blood is rushing south, but I can’t consciously continue this without knowing what’s going on in her head. 

Reluctantly I break the kiss, “Hey, I-“ she shuts me up with her mouth again and the soft slide of her tongue on mine has me reeling. I muster up every ounce of willpower I have to break away yet again, but this time I hold strong, “Hey, MJ-” she tries to stop me talking again but I turn my head to the side so she starts kissing my neck and Christ she knows what that does to me. 

I whimper and try to get her to talk again, “MJ, please talk to me.” She stops abruptly and climbs off of my lab and flops onto the couch looking dejected. “No, MJ please, it’s not that I don’t want to…ya know, I do, I-I _really_ do, but I just need to know that you want to also, and that you’re not just doing this because you think I have these expectations because we are here, alone in my dorm, with no supervision, for the first time, and I only have one bed, and I was gonna offer to sleep on the couch or the floor even. Before you got here I hadn’t even considered this as a possibility because I was just so happy you were coming and now I’ve fucked it up and Christ why do you even LIKE me? You’re beautiful and brilliant and could be with anyone and yet you’re here with me, and I’m awkward, and nervous because I didn’t anticipate sleeping arrangements before you arrived and nearly had a panic attack when you put your stuff in my room, and I just…”

I look over to her and she’s staring at me open mouthed as if I’m crazy. Maybe I am crazy, what guy in their right mind turns down their hot AF girlfriend when they offer any kind of sex regardless of the circumstances? That’s considered weird right? Most guys want to have sex with their girlfriends, and then there’s me, desperately wanting to be with her in any way she’ll have me. Then I had to go fuck it up because I’m a nervous wreck. She’ll probably never speak to me again after this. I hang my head and look at my feet because I can’t face her after this embarrassment. 

She doesn’t move for a few moments, but then she stands up, takes my hand and pulls me to my feet. Without a word she walks toward the bedroom without letting go of my hand and I’m powerless to stop her at this point because I feel so bad for hurting her feelings before. She’s probably going to grab her stuff and leave because I made her feel undesirable or something. Fuck, I really am a clueless loser aren’t I? Had a chance with the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met and I blew it. 

We enter the bedroom and she doesn’t reach for her bag, instead she turns around and steers me to sit on the edge of the bed. I have no idea what the fuck is happening right now So I just shut up and wait for her to speak. She’s silent for a while and then finally she says, “Peter I-, I wasn’t prepared for you to look at me like that, like…”

I have no idea what she’s talking about so I blurt out, “Like what?”

“Like, like you love me or something.” 

Wow, I really wasn’t expecting to be called out on _that_. I have no idea what she wants to hear. Does she not want me to say it? Does she need to hear it? Will she say it back? I settle on the truth because she’s still here, so maybe I fucked it up, but maybe I can fix it. “I...erm...well, maybe I do?” 

She gapes at me, and I’m at a complete loss on how to proceed. “You, you-WHAT?!” She exclaims, and immediately covers her mouth with both hands. 

I’m not really sure where the disbelief in her voice stems from, but I’m almost positive that she is having a hard time believing it so I take the gamble and reply, “I think...er...I know. I know that I love you MJ” 

Her mouth shuts with an audible click, and I’m frozen in place because I have no idea what’s going to happen next. I can’t bear to look at her because she still isn’t saying anything. I’m staring at my shoes because I have nothing left to say. 

The silence stretches and with each ticking second I feel more vulnerable and exposed because surely she’d have said it back by now? I mean there’s only one clear response to someone saying that to you for the first time and it’s not coming. I’m an idiot. I completely misread this whole situation. I shouldn’t have said it, it’s too early, we’re only eighteen after all. She has her whole life ahead of her to find someone she loves. Why did I ever think it could be me? I got so caught up in my own feelings I didn’t take hers into consideration. Fuck this is it. I don’t know how I’m going to handle her leaving because it’s inevitable isn’t it? She’s not going to stay now that I’ve laid all my cards on the table and it clearly scared her off. 

I sense movement and notice that she’s slowly walking toward me. This is it she’s going to tell me she’s leaving, that she doesn’t feel the same way, that… that it’s o-over. 

I wait for the blow but it never comes. Instead she walks straight up to me, places both of her hands lightly on either side of my face, and brings my head up to look her in the eyes again, and I’m braced for the impending doom, but instead she presses the lightest kiss on my lips, and it’s barely audible but I hear her say, “I love you too dork.”

Now it’s my turn to stare at her open mouthed, in disbelief. She said it back. She said it back! Somehow, in all of this between the near debilitating asthma, and the superpowers, and the chaos that is my life, this girl has found it within her heart to love me and it’s so beyond overwhelming that I feel the sting of tears because fuck this is so unbelievably unexpected. I’m smiling like a loon and I don’t even care because she said it back. And I look at her and she’s smiling back at me and I can’t help but kiss _that_ smile. 

She tilts her head to the side and deepens the kiss, and this time I do nothing to stop it. She climbs back into my lap and presses forward. Laughing, we both tumble backwards onto the bed and she kisses me again, this time the kiss is a lot more suggestive and it nearly takes my breath away. Encouraged by the recent revelations, I allow my hands to roam first along her spine towards the small of her back, and then outwards toward her hips. I settle my hands on her hips for a bit and then she slides her hands down over my shoulders over my chest and lower until she reaches the waistband of my jeans. 

She looks me in the eye and I know that she’s asking silent permission to proceed. I smile at her and nod with a soft “yeah, go ahead.” She smirks in return, but before she goes any further, she leans back so she’s sitting upright on my lap and the unexpected friction jolts me to the reality of what’s about to happen. Still holding eye contact, she grips the hem of her shirt and lifts it up and over her head. Each inch of soft caramel skin being uncovered is another discovery in itself. My hands trail up her sides of their own volition, mapping out each curve of her body, finding the secret little freckles I know no one else has discovered before me. Each one sends a thrill up my spine and I start cataloging each one as a tiny little secret that I’ll cherish forever. 

She reaches behind her back and seems to fumble a bit with the clasp of her bra. Once I realize what she intends to do, I sit up and place my hand on hers, effectively stilling her movements. I smile softly up at her, and ask, “May I?” 

She lets out the breath she seemed to be holding, and replies, “Yes, go ahead.” She drops her hands down to her sides, and I reach up with shaky hands to grip the clasp of her bra. After a fair bit of fumbling, I manage to get the damn thing open and she lets out a soft chuckle in my ear. She then moves her hands to the shoulder straps and slides the bra completely off. Now, truth be told we’ve fooled around before, hands have made their way into all sorts of places, always leading to desirable outcomes, but this whole situation is different in a way that I’m sure neither of us felt before. 

In an effort to level the playing field a bit, I reach behind my head to grip the neck of my T-shirt and pull it up and over my head, messing up my hair in the process. As soon as I drag the shirt down my arms and throw it on the floor, I can almost feel her gaze travel over my chest and the heat in her eyes is a sight to behold. I smirk at her to let her know I caught her looking and she gives me her signature side eye, but the effect is ruined because she can’t seem to hold in a smile, clearly not super embarrassed at being caught. 

I lean in to resume the kiss and she gives as good as she gets forcing me onto my back once again. Her hands are everywhere and it’s driving me absolutely crazy. I slide my hands up to tentatively cup her breasts and she doesn’t protest so I palm them unabashedly, and roll her tight brown nipples through my fingers. The keening response I get in return is something I won’t soon forget. Her back arches and hips jerk into mine, making my cock twitch as she lets out a breathy little sound that brings me to complete hardness almost immediately.

I leave my right hand on her right breast, and without breaking the kiss, trail my left hand down her front, slide it over her waist and around her back and lower. I pause when I reach the waistband of her jeans, and gently run my thumb along the groove, asking silent permission. Rather than respond, she moves her hands to her own flies, pops the button and unzips the zipper. Fuck, this is really happening. 

She raises up onto her knees and together we slowly pull down her pants. She has to stand up to get them all the way off, so I help her step first her right foot then her left and I’m lucky my heart doesn’t stop beating right then I’m there, because MJ is standing on my bed, wearing nothing but the smallest pale blue shorts I’ve ever seen in my life. They leave very little to the imagination. The fabric hugs her hips and makes her legs look miles long. The cut around the back gives me an incredible view of her… er…assets, and I’m still beyond nonplussed that she’s letting me see this. 

She kneels back down on my lap and immediately brings her hands to the button on my jeans. I smile and nod and she quite deftly opens the button, and lowers the zipper. I lie back on my elbows so I can lift up my hips as she pulls down my pants. The moment of friction as the jeans pass over my cock causes me to lose balance on my arms and my hips drop back down. She looks panic stricken for a moment and says, “Shit are you okay?” 

I feel the flush creeping up my face, but I manage to squeak out, “Fine! Totally fine, just needed a moment that’s all.” I hate the way my voice is higher pitched than normal but the brief reprieve is enough for me to get back on task and pull my pants the rest of the way down. I’m pretty sure she’s caught onto what happened though, because she smirks at me and starts running her hands up my thighs, lightly scratching with her nails as she gets toward the hem of my boxers. 

I suddenly feel under dressed because it’s pretty evident that MJ wore those shorts because I might see them, whereas my go to standard issue blue and red plaid boxers are nothing noteworthy. She doesn’t seem to mind though, as she’s now inching her fingertips under the gaps around my thighs, slowly getting closer to my cock and fuck I can’t get enough of her hands on me. She’s just about to reach out and grab onto me when suddenly her fingers start retreating. I let out an audible whine at the loss and she simply smirks at me and moves her hand upward again this time over my boxers, thumbs just barely grazing my cock through my boxers. 

She then runs her fingertips lightly over the dusting of hair peeking out above my boxers, and toys with the band, clearly wanting to remove them, but seemingly too shy to outright ask. I take in a deep breath, and shakily let it out because we’ve never done _this_ before. It’s always been partially clothed awkward fumbles rushed because no adults would leave us alone for more than twenty minutes at a time. I place my hand over hers to stop the nervous movements, place my forefinger under her chin to bring her in for a kiss. 

Her bare chest against mine has to be one of the best things I’ve ever felt. She’s soft and warm, a solid weight on top of me that isn’t overbearing, her pebbled nipples a reminder of how aroused she is. I pull back, grab her hands and place them on my hips, and I do the same to her. I look her straight in the eye and ask, “together? On the count of three?” She looks a bit relieved and then nods her assent. I start counting, “one, two,” take a deep breath in and finally, “three.” Simultaneously we both grip the sides of the others underwear and slowly lower them to the other’s knees. 

The feel of the air hitting my cock is nothing compared to the warmth of her body slotting into place, skin on skin, so much skin it’s intoxicating. I’m unsure where to put my hands, even though I know exactly where I _want_ to put them, I lay them gently on her waist and look up to see her smiling down at me, but I can tell she’s nervous. I smile back at her, and pull her down for another kiss. 

We stay like that for a while, conveniently forgetting the glaringly obvious fact that neither of us are wearing any clothes because it’s easier than facing it at the moment. I realize belatedly, that maybe she doesn’t know how to proceed, and maybe it’s my turn to take the lead a bit. I shift a bit to my right and attempt to switch our positions in one smooth movement, but unfortunately miscalculated how close I was to the edge of the bed because I lost my balance and somehow ended up sprawled on my back on the floor with a loud THUD.

“Holy shit, are you okay?!” She exclaims peering down at me over the side of the bed. 

I roll onto my side unable to stop the flush rushing up my face, “F-fine. Only thing that’s hurt is my pride.” Real smooth Parker, falling off the bed in the middle of sex. I go to hide my face in my hands but she reaches down and grabs onto my hand before I have the chance, and pulls me back up onto the bed. 

She seems to be stifling a laugh as she says, “I guess spiders are unlike cats as they don’t always land on their feet.” I can’t help but join her in laughing because what the fuck else am I supposed to do? I know she isn’t laughing at me, not really. It’s simultaneously expected and unexpected because did I _really_ expect my awkwardness to not translate into every aspect of my life? We chuckle together for a moment before I remember that we’re both naked, and I realize I'm not going to let a minor setback distract me from this girl any longer. 

I lean over her, finally in the position I was trying to be in when I was so abruptly deposited on the floor, and kiss her softly as I gently direct her to lie on her back. I run my hands up her body starting around her thighs, up over her hips, and return my attention to her breasts. My attentions seem to make her tremble a bit and fuck if I don’t want to see that again. I start to feel a bit braver, so I break the kiss and move a little lower to mouth at her jaw, and her neck. 

She seems to like what I’m doing based on the breathy little moans she’s making. Fuck they go straight to my cock. Emboldened, I move my mouth even lower pressing soft kisses on her collarbone, her left shoulder, and down onto her left nipple. I roll my tongue around the hard nub and tug gently on it with my lips. The keening response I get is so fucking hot so I do it again. Her back arches of the bed and her hips slide back a bit and she pushes her breasts back into the attention. Taking this as a positive, I turn my attention to the right side and repeat the actions, and am delighted to get the same reactions yet again. 

Quite pleased with myself at this point, I move my mouth lower, pressing soft kisses down her abdomen, kissing the tiny freckle on the lower left portion of her rib cage. She trembles again, and I can’t help but smile into the kiss against her skin. Moving lower, continuing with the soft kisses, until I reach her belly button. I’d like to continue moving south but I’m not sure if she’s okay with that so I seek out her eyes before proceeding. She meets my gaze, and nods so I smile up at her and move further down. 

I continue with the soft kisses until I encounter a small patch of dark curls. I swallow hard, and look a bit lower. I’ve never seen her like this, completely bare and it strikes me how vulnerable she is so I reach up with my left hand and squeeze her right, hoping it comes across as reassuring rather than awkward. She squeezes back and nods again so I run the tip of my forefinger over the crease of her to gauge her reaction. She seems to relax a bit, so I try it again but press a little harder, this time swiping through the wetness of her arousal. I bite back a groan because fuck this is incredibly hot. I gather some of her wetness onto my finger and while maintaining eye contact, I slowly slide it inside her familiar warmth. 

I pull it out and push it back in a few times, mesmerized by the sight of my finger literally disappearing into her body. Fuck, but I can’t help but wonder what it’ll feel like to put my cock in there. I bite back a groan, as she turns her knees outward and bends her knees a bit giving me a full view of her. I have to squeeze the base of my cock because I’m getting way too excited way too quickly. At this rate, it’ll be over before we even start. 

I take in the sight before me, and it’s honestly fucking incredible. No amount of porn could prepare you for this. I continue with the one finger, and then pull it out to rub some of the wetness over the nub that I am assuming is her clit because hell if I know truly. She arches again and lets out a loud moan so I figure I’m doing something right. “More.” She breathes desperately and I am more than willing to oblige. This time I slide two fingers inside and use my thumb to rub circles over her clit. She scrunches up her eyes and throws her head back onto the pillow and I can feel her thighs shaking. 

I’m worried that I’m hurting her so I stop abruptly and she lets out a whine of disappointment, “Why did you stop?!” She exclaims frantically. 

“I-I thought I was hurting you, your legs were shaking,” I mumble back at her. 

Chest heaving she shakes her head left and right and says with conviction, “Definitely not hurting, nope, not even a little. Please continue.” I smirk to myself at that, because fuck if I can make her feel that good with my fingers I wonder what I could do with my… But would she want me to? Would it make her uncomfortable? I guess I can always ask… 

“Would you… erm…could I…er…doyouwantmetousemymouth?”

AND she’s gaping at me again. I feel the flush rising up my cheeks but she simply responds in the smallest voice I’ve ever heard, “Do you want to do that? I mean actually _want_ to?” I nod enthusiastically because why wouldn’t I want to? Her eyes widen again and she simply lays back on the bed and says in a low throaty voice, “Yea, sure, er… go ahead, if you want.” 

I have to suppress a shudder at that because fuck this girl will be the end of me. I turn my attention back to the task at hand. I resume what I was doing with my fingers, sliding two first through her arousal and then slip them back inside. I start up a rhythm again and then turn my attention toward the tiny nub above her opening. It looks so tiny, covered by a then layer of skin. Maybe that’s not even the right spot? Well I guess I’ll have to figure it out as I go. 

I start off with a tiny kitten lick over the tip, and the resounding tremble, accompanied with the breathy “Ah!” I’m awarded with is enough encouragement to continue. This time I flatten my tongue and run the whole thing slowly over the whole area. She inhales sharply but it’s definitely nowhere near the same type of response. I figure it’ll probably feel more comfortable if the area is wet, so I run my tongue along the seam of her collecting some slick along the way, and roll my tongue around the bud to see how she reacts. 

I’m not disappointed, she keens again back arched, hips splayed wider and she all but yells out, “holy fuck!” Overjoyed, I repeat the action a few times, spending more and more time tonguing her clit because that seems to be the part that feels the best. It’s when I seal my lips around it and suck, that she lifts her back up of the bed, grabs onto my hair and calls out my name, “Peter, fuck do that again!” 

More than happy to oblige, I lean in and proceed alternating the sucking motion on her clit, with a tongue jabbing motion all the while moving my fingers in and out. Her thighs are trembling again, and now that I know that’s a good thing, I throw everything I have into making her feel good. I redouble my efforts with my tongue even though the flicking motion is starting to hurt, and start curling my fingers around to see if I can find a spot inside that’ll help push her over the edge.

She starts moving her hips in time with my tongue, and fuck she looks beautiful like this. It’s on a particularly strong suck that she says, “Peter, stop.” I immediately remove my fingers and pull back when I hear her say stop, and start to panic because I thought she was enjoying it. Fuck I hope I didn’t hurt her this time. 

She reaches for me then, and pulls me in for a kiss. I’m beyond fucking confused. So I pull back and say, “MJ what happened? Why’d you ask me to stop?!” 

She pulls me in for another kiss and mumbles into my mouth, “Was gonna come. Didn’t want to come yet.”

I groan audibly and ask, “but I thought that was the whole point?!” 

“Peter, I’m ready. I want you inside me. I-I want to come with you inside me, if that’s okay?” 

“Christ MJ, it’ll be over too soon if you keep saying things like that.” 

She chuckles and says, “come up here.” I clamber up on the bed, trying not to feel too self conscious that my dick is kinda flopping around a bit. I’m so fucking hard. She kisses me again and swaps our places so she’s on top of me and I’m leaning back on my elbows. 

“Do you erm...do you have a condom?” She asks. Fuck is this really happening?! Did she really just ask about a condom?! Holy shit I need to think. Condom, condom, where did I put them? Shit it feels like forever ago I bought the box, wishful thinking and all that. God and now I might get to use it, fuck. I need to calm down because she’s looking at me expectantly and I need some blood back in my brain so I can fucking think. 

Okay, so they’re definitely in my room somewhere. Probably a drawer I know my roommate wouldn’t go into. Sock drawer? I reach over and look quickly but they’re not in there. Side table drawer? Nope, too obvious. Finally I remember I put them in with my underwear. Figured no one would want to borrow my boxers. I lean over to open the drawer and thank everything that is holy there they are. I grab the box and turn to show her. She simply smirks and says, “Took you long enough.” 

I chuckle and move to open the box. I didn’t know which ones to buy so I got a multi-pack hoping she’d know. Probably irresponsible I suppose but who am I supposed to ask about that kind of thing? Not like they told us what brand of condoms to buy in high school health class. Thankfully, she grabs the box and says, “This one, it has spermicidal lube.” 

Spermicide, while not the sexiest of words, convinces me that she’s right because if it’ll kill sperm, that’s what we want. She goes to open it and I’m thrown off-kilter again because aren’t I supposed to put it on? I don’t want her to think I’m not responsible, so I tell her, “I can do that if you want?” 

She turns a radiant face toward me, shrugs and says, “I thought maybe you’d prefer if I did it?” And fuck I would like it better if she did it. So I nod enthusiastically again and lie back on my elbows. She doesn’t open it right away, rather she moves slightly down the bed and seems to observe exactly what she’ll be covering. 

She’s never looked at it like this before, completely out in the open, no pants in the way. It's-it’s a bit intimidating watching her stare at it as if she’s studying a specimen in biology class. I squirm under her scrutiny and she seems to sense my discomfort so she rubs her fingers up my thighs again, but this time she doesn’t stop. She puts first her right, then her left hand one on top of the other, lightly grips my shaft and starts to stroke with the lightest pressure. 

I throw my head back a bite back a groan because fuck her hands feel amazing. She continues her ministrations slowly increasing the pressure, changing the direction of her hands, moving one down to play with my balls, and I’m having a real hard time thinking because everything she’s doing feels incredible. When I least expect it, she rips open the condom wrapper, observes the small tan rubber disc and then pinches the center, places it over me and slowly lowers her hands. 

While still pinching the center she rolls the rest of it down my length just like we had to do on a banana at school. The band at the bottom is a little tight but overall it feels okay. Very slippery and a little constricting but not horrible. I’m pulled from my musings by the fact that she’s lifted up on her knees, and is now straddling my lap. Fuck, it’s really fucking happening isn’t it? 

My breathing increases and I feel my heart pounding in my chest. Shouldn’t it be the other way round? Shouldn’t I offer to you know, be on the top? She seems to know what I’m thinking because as I sit up, she places her hand on my chest and presses lightly silently asking me to lie back. I know I have a confused look on my face so she smiles softly and says, “I want to try this way, I have more control.” 

I let out a sharp exhale and nod effectively giving her carte blanche to do whatever she wants. I stay sitting upright though so I can support her a bit with my arms. She has both of her knees on either side of my hips. My hands are laying gently on her hips, and hers are resting lightly on my shoulders. She moves them upward to settle on either side of my face, tilts my head back and kisses me softly. 

“Ready loser?” She asks playfully. 

“Yes, I’m ready.” 

She smirks and reaches behind her to get a loose grip on my cock. I help her guide it to her opening. I feel the tip come into contact with her body and it takes everything in me not to push all the way in. I let her set the pace, and it is agonizingly slow. I move my hands to the small of her back and rub soothing circles as she presses a kiss to my nose and begins to lower herself onto me. 

I feel the head of my cock enter her tight wet warmth, and my legs start to tremble with the effort of not pushing it all the way in. I focus on her face to look for any signs of discomfort but her expression is serene, not scrunched as if she’s in pain. I wait for her to move again and this time she slides another two inches down, but now she’s at the widest part of my cock and I can see her wince at the intrusion. “Are you alright?” I squeak out because I’ve now got my arms under her ass trying to hold her up so she doesn’t hurt herself and fuck if that isn’t embarrassing. 

“Yea I’m good, just stings a bit, but it’s fading.” 

I hate that I hurt her, so I ask, “Do you want to stop? We can if you need to. We can do whatever you need! It’s okay I won’t be upset I-I don’t want to hurt you.” I look at her imploringly but she doesn’t stop. She smiles down at me and then slides the last couple of inches until she’s fully seated on my lap. Literally no space between her and I and I’m having trouble breathing, but my asthma has nothing to do with it. 

“You okay?” I manage to wheeze out. 

She huffs a little laugh and says, “Yeah, I’m good, you?” 

“Never better.” I say in an unbelievably high pitched voice. I close my eyes and groan because if she doesn’t start moving it’s going to be all over and we’ve barely even started. “Fuck, MJ can you…” but before I can get it out she presses her arms into my shoulders and lifts herself up slowly, so, _so,_ slowly it’s almost tortuously slow, but I let her do what she needs to. She lifts up until only the head of my cock remains inside and then drops all the way back down again. 

My head is swimming with how good it feels. My heart is pounding in my chest, and my hips feel like they want to thrust forward of their own accord, but I bite down and force myself to remain still because I definitely don’t want to hurt her. The only coherent thoughts I have are ‘tight, wet, hot’ and Christ she feels amazing. Before I can open my mouth to tell her so, she lifts up again, faster this time and drops down at the same rate, which stops any and all subsequent thoughts. 

She starts to build up a rhythm, up then down, up then down and I can feel her grabbing onto my shoulders and using them as leverage to pull herself up shortly after lowering herself back down. She starts making soft moans and breathy sounds as she continues her ascent and descent on my cock, and I’m slowly getting closer and closer to release with each stroke. I feel a little useless at this point because she's panting hard from doing all the work, so I capture her mouth in a kiss which turns filthy in a matter of seconds. I pull away and ask, “Do you want me to take a turn?” She’s too breathless to speak so she just nods in time with her thrusting. 

I kiss her again and make sure that I turn over toward the wall side of the bed and switch our positions, thankfully without pushing us both onto the floor. She’s on her back now and In the transition I’ve slipped out of her. She whines at the loss and I have to grip the base of my cock again to get myself under control. My heart is still pounding, and I look down at her and she is stunning. Kiss bitten lips, hair askew, flushed cheeks, and panting slightly from the previous exertion. She’s never looked more gorgeous than she does at this moment. 

The words are out of my mouth before I can contemplate it for a second, “you’re so beautiful, I love you.” The smile that greets me as a result warms me to the core, and I lean down to kiss her while slowly guiding myself to her entrance. I try to maneuver black into place without breaking the kiss, but I can’t seem to get the angle right. Eventually I give in, and pull back to look at what I’m doing and doing this allows me to slide in slowly as she wraps her legs around my waist. I watch as my cock slowly disappears inside her just as my fingers did before, and fuck I was right this is thousands of times better. I’m still going at a slow pace, but apparently she’s getting impatient because she crosses her legs behind my back and squeezes her legs to force me all the way in again. 

After the abrupt entrance, I have to pause for a few moments to catch my breath. Once I’m fairly certain I’m not going to blow my load after one thrust, I grip her hips, pull back slowly and thrust back in as hard as she pulled me in before. She cries out and throws her head back, but I’m unsure if that’s a good sign or not. Before I can open my mouth to ask if she’s alright she all but yells, “Yes! Fuck, do that again!” 

Unwilling to deny her anything at this point, I repeat the action, pulling out and thrusting back in, hard. She clenches around me hard after that, and it’s a goddamned miracle that I haven’t finished yet. “Keep going, don’t stop!” 

I watch as she slides her hand down over her stomach down toward where we’re connected. I have no idea what she’s planning, so I just do as she asks and set up a punishing rhythm. She keens under me again, and angles her hips so she can rub her clit while I continue to thrust into her. “Christ MJ, I’m not gonna last much longer if you keep doing that!” I manage through gritted teeth because I’m teetering on the edge and feel as though any slight change will send me tumbling into release without fail. 

“I-I’m close, fuck, Peter, I’m going to come!”

I last literally two more thrusts before I feel her walls basically squeezing the life out of my cock and it rips an orgasm from me so hard and so fast I swear I stopped breathing for the entirety of it. My heart rate is through the roof at this point, and my legs turn to jello once I come down from the most fantastic orgasm I’ve experienced to date. I fall forward onto my elbows, careful not to crush her and press a chaste kiss to her lips. I’m basically too tired to move, but she started to wiggle her hips a bit, signaling that she is getting uncomfortable. 

I use every ounce of reserved energy I have left to lift up and slowly slip out of her so she can move her legs to a more comfortable position. Once I pull out, I’m alerted to the fact that I’m still wearing the used condom and it’s unbelievably uncomfortable now that my cock is starting to soften and the come is congealing into sticky grossness. I attempt to slip it off discreetly and dispose of it, but the trash can is across the room by my desk. Reluctantly, I get out of bed to dispose of it and when I turn back around to face her, she’s laying on my bed wrapped up under my blanket and staring at me with a soft and vulnerable expression. I cross back over to the bed and climb in beside her. 

She immediately scoots over and lays her head on my shoulder and pulls me close. I can feel the shit eating grin on my face, and before I can even get out a _‘that was amazing MJ, thank you_ ’ my phone starts blaring the Spider-Man theme. “Shit, that’s Tony!” I turn an apologetic look to MJ but she just smiles and nods indicating that she doesn’t mind if I answer it. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, and Ignoring the fact that I’m still naked, I scramble over to my pants to get it out of the pocket and the minute I press ‘answer’ all I hear is “What happened, kid? Are you ok? FRIDAY told me you had an asthma attack this afternoon and now your heart rate is through the roof?! Do I need to come there? I can hear you wheezing into the phone Underoos. Did you run out of oxygen? I can fly there in about an hour with a new tank. Do you have enough to hold you over until then? Have you done a neb? What happened-I?!

Halfway through the rapid fire questions I turn panicked eyes first to my wrist and then to MJ and walk over so she can hear what he’s saying. Big fucking mistake because she starts to fucking _GIGGLE_. Eyes wide, I turn to her and shake my head frantically to get her to stop making noise but it's too late. “I…Peter, is that MJ giggling in the background?”

“Erm…I… ” I freeze up and have no fucking idea what to say. Two minutes ago I was on cloud nine and now I’m panicked because fucking Iron Man is seconds away from figuring out I had sex with MJ. “Yeah...er,” I finally squeak into the phone. “Yes, MJ came to visit for the weekend.”

“And you’re clearly not in the midst of an asthma attack, are you?” he asks, but I can tell it’s rhetorical. 

“Ahem er…, no, no asthma attack at the moment.” My cheeks are flaming red because fuck, he _knows_! MJ has taken to covering her mouth with her hand to hold in the sounds from her laughter, but she’s laughing so hard that the whole goddamned bed is shaking. I look at her imploringly, silently begging to stop but that just makes it worse. 

I can picture him running his hand over his face frustrated and at a loss for what to say, but then finally, “Christ kiddo, you nearly gave me a fucking heart attack. Fuck, I was not prepared for _this._ I have a heart condition you know! _”_

“Yeah, well the watch has become somewhat of a permanent fixture based on your insistence, and let’s just say that it wasn’t on my priority list for things that ought to be removed!” 

I hear him groan in frustration and embarrassment on the other end of the phone and I’m at a complete loss for what else to say, so I just wait for him to respond again. I hear him groan again as if he has his head in his hands and then he says super awkwardly, “Alright I’m gonna start with the responsible parent speech. Did you use protection?” 

“Yes, of course!” I roll my eyes “I-we aren’t fucking stupid.”

“Good… okay, yeah that’s… good. Perfect even, yeah. And er, you didn’t over exert yourself then? Don’t need any meds? Wait, you didn’t let her do all the work did you?!”

“God Tony, I’m fine, I don’t need meds, and of course I didn’t let her do all the work!” I all but yell back indignantly. 

That seems to be the breaking point for MJ because she bursts out into a fit of hysterical giggles, and they’re loud enough for Tony to hear I’m sure. She composes herself enough to say, “God, you two are the absolute worst.” She grabs the phone out of my hand, and all I can do is look on in horror as she addresses Tony directly. 

“Hello, Mr. Stark. Peter is fine. I didn’t allow him to over-exert himself. And I know what you’re going to ask, and he was a perfect gentleman, so you have nothing to worry about. Although I do recommend installing some sort of privacy setting on the watch so we don’t have to suffer this awkwardness again, don’t you?... mhmm, yup, mhmm, absolutely. Good night Mr. Stark.” She flops down on her back again and leans over to pass me the phone. 

I’m still stunned at the nonchalant way she is handling this, so when she goes to give me back the phone, I fumble with it because apparently my hands can’t work properly anymore. I know they were talking about me because she looked up at me and smiled right before she said, “Absolutely,” and I’m dying to know, but have a gut feeling that she’s not going to tell me. I manage to get a normal grip on the damn phone, and apprehensively lift the phone to my ear again and say, “Tony? You still there?”

“Yeah, kid, I’m still here. Okay, so this complicates things. I don’t want you taking the watch off because we need constant data for the algorithms. That brilliant girl of yours did give me an idea for how to install a privacy setting you can activate on an as needed basis, but I’m trusting you to only use it when necessary. Ergh, I swear you’re the reason my hair is turning gray kid. Anyway, I…” It suddenly hits me that if Tony knows then that means Pepper is going to know and if Pepper knows, then May is going to find out… Fuck it’s bad enough Tony knows I don’t think I can handle May knowing for a fact. It’s one thing if she suspects, it’s completely different if she _knows._

Before Tony can get another word in edgewise I blurt out, “Tony please don’t tell May! Please… I… It’s bad enough that you know now and I really don’t want to have this conversation again so PLEASE just keep this between us… Please?”

“Alright, I get what you’re saying I won’t say anything.” 

“Pepper can’t know either because she will definitely tell May.”

“Now I’m lying to my wife am I?” 

“You’re not lying, you’re upholding the bro-code?” I supply weakly, but I can tell he softens at that. 

“Fine, but if she asks outright I’m not going to lie. Fair?” 

I have to agree that that’s as fair as it’s going to get. “Alright, if she asks flat out I don’t expect you to outright lie,” I concede. 

“This is weird.” He continues, “I’m unsure whether I’m supposed to smack you upside the head or give you a high five! Ergh you’re going to put me in an early grave kid.”

“Let’s hope not.” And I’m smiling into the phone, and I don’t know when that happened. 

“Alright kid, I’d say have a good night, but I’m pretty sure that’s mission accomplished, so I’m going to say I’ll talk to you soon Underoos.” 

“Good night Tony, and thank you, for worrying about me.” 

“Ain’t no stopping it now kid.” And with that he hangs up. 

I turn back toward MJ and I’m at a loss for what to say. I settle for, “I’m _so sorry_. Truly, I can’t believe… I… I hadn’t planned on… not that I didn’t enjoy… I just fuck, I didn’t think at all did I?”

“Well, to be fair, I put a lot of effort into distracting you.” She says with a smug smile. 

I can’t help but laugh because fuck she did an excellent job at distracting me. “Well clearly you were successful, I didn’t even notice that I got a yellow alert partway through. I mean I honestly assumed they were just text messages if I’m honest, and I wasn't willing to stop what I was doing to text.” 

I realize I’m probably babbling but she just inclines her head and says, “devotion much appreciated, loser.”

I laugh out loud at that, and then come to realize that I never thanked her properly, what with Tony calling all worried and what not. I crawl back under the covers to join her and slip my hand under her back to coax her back into our previous cuddling position. She moves willingly and lays her head on my shoulder, trailing soft fingertips lightly over my chest and abdomen. I smile contentedly and lean down to press my lips softly to hers. “Thank you MJ, this was absolutely incredible. Except for the point where I fell off the bed, that sucked.” 

She cracks up at that and I can feel her whole body trembling with the force of her laughter. I chuckle along with her and we’re lying there quietly for a short while when she lifts up a little, places her right hand on my face and says, “You really are a dork, you’re lucky I love you.” 

Chuckling slightly, I press a kiss to her lips and reply, “trust me, I know exactly how lucky I am. I guess it’s a good thing I love you back then.” 

We grin at each other then and simultaneously move to shift into more comfortable positions, but we end up knocking heads, hard. 

“Ow, fuck!” She exclaims, “you have a hard fucking head.” 

“You’re one to talk!” I grumble back as I rub the bump I can already feel starting to form. 

“God between the two of us it’s a wonder neither of us ended up seriously hurt in the midst of everything” she supplies unhelpfully. 

“Yea just a couple of dorks in love aren’t we?” 

“You are hereby forbidden from ever saying that again. It’s beyond cheesy.” She says, though I can tell she’s trying really hard not to smile. 

I can’t help but smile back with a, “You say that all you want, but I know deep down you’re pleased that I’m _your_ dork. Don’t try to deny it.” 

“My dork eh? I guess I don’t hate the sound of that.” 

“Neither do I love, neither do I”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for anyone who took the time to read!! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos GREATLY appreciated for this first time author <3
> 
> Also PLEASE check out "Air I Breathe" By heartOfCathedrals! This wouldn't exist without it!


End file.
